


Ankōshoku

by JoiningJoice



Series: SouRin Week 2016 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Medieval Japan, Angst, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, M/M, SouRin Week, Young Love, Younger characters, as usual, it doesn't end well
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5899036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[SouRin Week] Day 3: Aiko Desho - Red String of Fate<br/><i>Sousuke lasciò andare i polsi di Rin con calma, per poi sollevare una mano a scostare le ciocche di capelli lunghi che avevano coperto i suoi occhi. - Secondo te può capitare che l'Anziano si sbagli? -</i><br/><i>La risposta di Rin fu così rapida da suonare quasi innaturale. - Per esempio come? -</i><br/><i>- Per esempio, - Tentò Sousuke. - Legando col suo filo rosso due persone che non possono stare assieme... -</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ankōshoku

 

 

Era cresciuto sentendo parlare dell'Anziano Sotto la Luna.

Tutti i bambini dell'epoca conoscevano a memoria favole e leggende; non c'era molto da fare, in campagna e alla sua età, se non ascoltare le storie raccontate da chi sapeva narrarle – e poi alzarsi, ringraziare per l'ospitalità e la favola, e correre a giocare lasciandosi alle spalle anche il peso di qualunque storia fosse stata tramandata. Ma quando il gioco si era concluso e la luce era tramontata e anche la cena era stata consumata, Sousuke non poteva fare a meno di coricarsi ripensando incessamente a ciò che aveva imparato con quel racconto.

La storia dell'Anziano Sotto la Luna era sicuramente quella che piaceva di più alle ragazze del villaggio; chiedevano spesso di risentirla, ogni volta strillando e ridacchiando come la prima quando l'uomo protagonista della storia, che da bambino aveva incontrato il Dio dei matrimoni e aveva rifiutato la sua predizione gettando un sasso contro quella che sarebbe dovuta essere la sua futura sposa, riconosceva la bambina di tanti anni prima nel volto della sua novella consorte. Di solito lasciava la stanza a quel punto, assieme agli altri bambini, sbuffando annoiato.

\- È una storia stupida! - Urlava Momotaro, che essendo più piccolo di tutti loro poteva permettersi un comportamento irrispettoso anche in presenza degli anziani. Mostrava alle bambine la lingua e rideva, mostrando loro il mignolo. - Vedete? Nessun filo rosso. È una storia stupida e siete stupide voi che ci credete! -

Solitamente era suo fratello maggiore a salvarlo dalla furia delle ragazze, trascinandolo con sé a casa e sospirando a causa del suo comportamento; Ai tornava a casa poco dopo, chiamato dalla madre. Era allora che la giornata iniziava a prendere una piega interessante.

Sousuke non era un bambino particolarmente amichevole, ma Sano era solo un piccolo villaggio in montagna – volente o nolente, conosceva e frequentava tutti i ragazzini della sua età. La compagnia non dispiaceva, ma ciò che veramente amava era rimanere solo col ragazzo dallo sguardo di volpe che era felice di poter definire il suo più grande amico: Rin, col suo sorriso beffardo e la sua voce squillante e la sua tendenza a trascinare Sousuke in qualunque avventura volesse. Rin, che come lui aveva solo undici anni ma sembrava conoscere il mondo intero tanto era sicuro il suo passo quando si allontanavano dal villaggio per esplorare i boschi e le montagne; Rin, che forse parlava con voce tanto concitata di sogni troppo grandi perchè era figlio del capovillaggio, e poteva permettersi di sognare, e che non protestava mai quando scopriva Sousuke a fissare i suoi lineamenti come ipnotizzato.

E come tutte le volte, il suo sguardo fu su quello di Sousuke non appena Ai ebbe svoltato l'angolo che portava alla sua casa. - Andiamo al fiume? - Domandò.

\- È una camminata lunga. - Mormorò Sousuke. - Sta per farsi sera. -

Rin alzò le spalle e si incamminò senza di lui, senza salutarlo. A Sousuke non rimase altro che osservarlo allontanarsi, le mani unite dietro la testa e una finta indifferenza nel proprio andamento; sospirò a lungo prima di seguirlo, chiamandolo una sola volta perchè rallentasse e gli permettesse di raggiungerlo. Quando furono di nuovo fianco a fianco notò che Rin sorrideva, scoprendo i denti.

\- Sapevo che saresti venuto. - Lo provocò con una gomitata nel fianco. Sousuke accusò il colpo e si massaggiò piano la parte ferita, evitando il suo sguardo; non gli piaceva ammettere con quanta semplicità Rin fosse in grado di sottometterlo al suo volere. Lo comprendeva già abbastanza bene senza che Sousuke fomentasse quel suo potere. - Dai, muso lungo. Se corriamo ce la facciamo prima di sera. -

Presero a correre senza dire una parola, sotto gli occhi increduli o esasperati degli adulti; dal viale principale fino al confine del villaggio e poi ancora oltre, per il sentiero tra i campi coltivati, verso la foresta. Qui la strada si fece più difficile da percorrere in corsa, almeno per Sousuke; lui era atletico, ma Rin era quasi inumano. Sapeva sempre dove posare i piedi per non inciampare, quale fosse il sasso più saldo nella parete di roccia a cui aggrapparsi senza rischiare di cadere, e si arrampicava sugli alberi con la rapidità con cui una persona normale camminava. Sousuke era sempre un passo dietro a lui; Rin era sempre pronto ad aspettarlo, porgendogli la piccola mano pallida e dimostrando una forza notevole nel sollevarlo accanto a sé.

Finalmente raggiunsero il fiume; scorreva anche vicino al villaggio, ma quel piccolo affluente l'avevano scoperto durante un'esplorazione e subito definito di loro proprietà. Era attorniato da una radura, ombreggiato dalle fronde alte degli alberi, un rifugio fresco in quel periodo estivo. Rin si illuminò non appena lo vide, correndo in avanti e afferrando i lembi della maglia per togliersela e gettarsi in acqua. Sousuke rallentò l'andamento e si chinò a posare le mani sulle proprie ginocchia, tentando di recuperare il fiato; si accasciò piano a terra, sedendosi con la schiena al tronco di un albero mentre Rin si tuffava nel fiume.

Per qualche istante lo perse di vista; poi Rin tornò in superficie, scuotendo i capelli che gli si erano attaccati al viso e facendogli ampi gesti per invitarlo a seguire in acqua. Sousuke scosse la testa.

\- Sei strano oggi! - Rise Rin. Nuotò più vicino alla riva, in direzione di Sousuke. - Noioso. Potevo venire qua da solo! -

\- Sto pensando. - Protestò Sousuke. Rin sembrò interessarsi; inclinò il capo di lato e lo osservò, incitandolo ad andare avanti. - Alla storia dell'Anziano Sotto la Luna. -

\- Ah. - Rin alzò lo sguardo al cielo. - Capisco. -

\- Tu ci credi? -

Rin fece un gesto vago. Sousuke sospirò, sollevandosi in piedi e spogliandosi dei propri abiti; li gettò accanto a quelli di Rin e si tuffò vicino a lui, per infastidirlo con gli schizzi che il suo tuffo avrebbe generato. Anche sott'acqua sentì la mano di Rin posarsi sulla base del suo collo e tentare di tenerlo là sotto per dispetto; prese a dimenarsi e scalciare, e tornò in superficie annaspando e spintonando Rin, che rideva – rideva, e rideva, e la sua risata era più fresca dell'acqua e più calda dei raggi di sole che scottavano la loro pelle.

\- Rispondimi. - Intimò. Rin si tuffò per allontanarsi da lui. - Rin! Sono serio! -

Rin risalì un momento in superficie, qualche metro alla sua destra. - Sei sempre serio. - Fece notare. Sousuke corse a raggiungerlo; per qualche minuto l'unico suono udibile fu quello dell'acqua in movimento, e l'aria fu pervasa dalle loro risate e dalle loro urla mentre si afferravano e scivolavano via dalla presa dell'altro senza mai vincere o perdere quel gioco infantile. Fu Sousuke ad avere la meglio, alla fine; costrinse Rin a sdraiare la parte del corpo fuori dall'acqua, sul prato, e lo intrappolò sotto di sé. Rin continuò comunque a ridere, cercando di scansarsi.

\- Ora devi rispondermi. - Sousuke afferrò entrambi i suoi polsi e li tenne stretti, tentando invano di nascondere il sorriso trionfante sulle proprie labbra. - Ci credi o no? -

\- Certo che ci credo. - Rin smise di lottare e si accasciò, fissando Sousuke storto. - Un giorno dovremo sposarci, e sarà con la donna che i nostri genitori e il Dio dei matrimoni avranno voluto. Cos'è tutto questo interesse? -

Sousuke lo fissò in silenzio, lo sguardo cupo. Persino Rin smise di parlare, e il suo petto si alzò ed abbassò piano sotto il peso di quello di Sousuke. Le loro gambe nude erano intrecciate nell'acqua, e scivolavano piano le une contro le altre.

Sousuke lasciò andare i polsi di Rin con calma, per poi sollevare una mano a scostare le ciocche di capelli lunghi che avevano coperto i suoi occhi. - Secondo te può capitare che l'Anziano si sbagli? -

La risposta di Rin fu così rapida da suonare quasi innaturale. - Per esempio come? -

Questa volta Sousuke sollevò la propria mano e quella di Rin e le posò una contro l'altra; fu Rin a intrecciare le loro dita, senza distogliere lo sguardo da quello dell'amico. Non era la prima volta che si ritrovavano così: era già successo che uno cercasse la presenza fisica e intima dell'altro. Era parso naturale, finchè Sousuke non si era scoperto a riflettere spaventato su cos'avrebbe fatto se fosse stato privato della presenza di Rin; il timore e la paura erano stati così forti e travolgenti che sfiorare Rin era diventato meno un gioco e più una necessità.

\- Per esempio, - Tentò Sousuke. - Legando col suo filo rosso due persone che non possono stare assieme... -

Rin sbattè le palpebre, le ciglia lunghe e umide una linea perfetta attorno ai suoi occhi di volpe. Si sollevò appena e Sousuke comprese cosa voleva; essere accontenato, come sempre. Si chinò e sfiorò le sue labbra con le proprie, e Rin aveva ancora il sapore dolce della prima volta che si erano baciati, per scherzo, per sapere come fosse. E il sapore della seconda volta, quando avevano avuto la certezza che non si trattasse più solo di uno scherzo. E quella dopo ancora...

Lo sentì stringere forte sulla sua mano, fino a fargli male. Si distaccò da lui a fatica, osservando le gote rosse con uno strano moto d'orgoglio a stringergli il cuore.

\- Forse ci sbagliamo noi. - Sussurrò Rin, la voce appesantita da un dubbio mai espresso. - A questo ci hai mai pensato? -

Sousuke non rispose.

Posò la testa sul petto di Rin, piano, e chiuse gli occhi; e pensò a un mondo in cui carezzare il volto di Rin non era considerato strano o sbagliato. E ai loro mignoli, avvolti in un unico filo stretto tanto stretto da risultare impossibile da sciogliere o dividere. E non rispose.

 

*

 

\- Pensi ancora che l'Anziano sotto la luna possa sbagliarsi nel suo giudizio? -

Sousuke osservò la stanza pronta per l'inizio della cerimonia, l'hakama che indossava lungo contro il pavimento di bambù. Alle sue spalle Rin lo aiutava a sistemare gli ornamenti, i lacci sulla sua schiena; era molto più bello di lui, nel suo abito semplice e scuro. Si voltò e strinse la sua mano, perchè Rin smettesse di piangere e rinunciasse alle lacrime che minacciavano di bagnare il suo volto ora che poteva, e non quando sarebbero stati in pubblico – quando sarebbe stato sconveniente, quando tutti avrebbero compreso la verità dietro la loro amicizia. Aveva passato gli anni dell'adolescenza senza impedirsi di amarlo. Aveva giaciuto con lui, prima per necessità, poi per amore.

Aveva ripetuto ogni giorno della sua esistenza che erano loro ad essere sbagliati, come Rin gli aveva detto; ma aveva compreso la verità solo il giorno in cui aveva incontrato la sua futura sposa, e Rin era seduto a capo chino al suo fianco.

Presto avrebbero camminato fino al tempio e le loro famiglie li avrebbero seguiti. Rin sarebbe stato alle sue spalle, dietro la sacerdotessa, dietro la sua stessa famiglia, a rappresentare la famiglia di Gou – la sua futura sposa – com'era giusto che fosse.

Carezzò la sua guancia e lasciò che le lacrime che Rin aveva deciso di piangere scivolassero sulle sue dita.

\- Oggi più che mai. -

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Una cosina piccina picciò perchè amo davvero l'idea e l'ambientazione mi chiamava e SHOTINI TAT
> 
> Potrei scrivere di più di questa AU, in futuro...
> 
> Ma intento ci vediamo al day 4! 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> -Joice
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
>   
> 
> 
> **➤ Contatti**
> 
> [Tumblr](http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com/) ; [FAQ!](http://what-a-joice.tumblr.com/faq) ; [Profilo AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice) ; [Profilo Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/more.than.meets.the.eye.13) ; [Profilo Ask.fm](http://ask.fm/joicellol) ; [Pagina Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/joicepozziwriting/)


End file.
